Wickedly Sinful
by RedGoddess
Summary: What happened after Fall Fest with Sarah? Was she strong with all that has happened? This is my take on what Sarah could've done afterward. Oneshot.


Covenant Fic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant, although I wish I did. I'm merely borrowing them for my entertainment. I promise I'll give them back.

Chapter 1: Wickedly Sinful

Rain poured down from the sky washing away the sins. It always rained in Ipswich. It was as if the rain somehow knew of the sins that were being committed within the small town. But no one could know. No one could _ever _find out. People would think she was crazy… How could she cheat on one of Spenser Academy's most prominent students? How could she cheat on the two time state freestyle champion?… And with one of his best friends.

_Will the sins ever end…_

Blue eyes gazed out of the window looking up at the sky, guilt looming in her eyes. A trail of a lonely raindrop down the reflection's eye. _Crying won't save you,_ she thought to herself fingertips trailing along the cold glass. _Not this time._

A shift in the bed caused those once beautiful, sparkly blue eyes turn lifeless as the guilt gnawed on her insides. _You don't deserve him._ A haunting voice spoke within the depths of her mind. _He's too perfect for the likes of you. Too nice, too good. What would he possibly do if he found out-_

"Shut up…" she whispered, eyes screwing trying to block out the voice. It didn't work. It never worked.

_Would he be angry? Sad? Upset? What would he do if he found out your dirty little secret?_

"Please, stop." Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, trailing down her cheeks. A shiver raced up her spine whether from the growing cold or from something else entirely, she didn't know. She didn't want to know.

_Look at him, Sarah. Look at your dirty secret. _By some unknown power the young Spenser student did as the voice commanded. Gazing at the person occupying the bed, the covers pooling low around his waist leaving his chest exposed to the chilling air. _He looks cold. Maybe you should go keep him warm. It is after all what you do best._

Sarah didn't know how long she sat there by the window in nothing, but a shirt that didn't belong to her, waiting for that voice to speak again. Silence reigned leaving Sarah alone for the time being. Hugging her knees to her chest she knew it would be only a matter of time before the voice came back. It always came back.

"Mmmhh… Sarah?… Wha-What are you doin' over there?" a groggy voice broke through the silence. Twisting it into her heart. "Come back to bed."

Autopilot switched on nothing seemed real as the fair haired girl gracefully stood up from the chair and slid into the bed. Maybe this was just a dream and she would wake to the comforting arms of her boyfriend. This life was just a lie.

"What were ya thinking' about?" the masculine voice whispered, his hot breath hitting the back of her neck. Trying to control the sudden bout of shivers, but failing miserably Sarah closed her eyes waiting to see how her lover would take it.

Wrapping his strong, muscular arms around her lithe frame, he whispered, "Don't worry, I'll keep ya warm."

He would never know that having his arms around her froze her insides, but that wasn't something that mattered. She chose this. Eyes drifting closed for a breath, she replied in a equally soft voice, "I'm not here for warmth, Reid. I just want to feel alive again. Feel something… anything."

A short kiss to the bare skin exposed at her shoulder sealed their sinful deal. Reid never asked any questions, he was content with the fact that he was sleeping with his friend's girlfriend. He always said that Caleb should be taken down a notch. Maybe this would teach him to get off his high horse and stand on the ground of the Earth.

For Sarah, this was just a way to spark something within her. Ever since Fall Fest nothing seemed to make her feel. _Hollow inside._ From the beginning of Sarah's journey at the academy Reid was the one person who could make her feel the most. At first it was nervousness and fear, especially since that time when she ran into Reid near the showers. _Creepy. _Before the Fall Fest, learning about the real Sons of Ipswich, emotions built up until everything became numbed. It was as if the fire that surrounded her in the Putnam Barn consumed her until there was nothing left. By a miracle or a nightmare, Reid seemed to be the only one that could make her feel… mostly it was guilt, but at least it was something.

The soft even breathing of her lover told Sarah that he drifted off to sleep. To walk those endless miles in the dreamscape until the sun rose. Lifeless blue eyes turned towards the window watching the never ending rain. Hopefully, it would still be raining when she had to make that judging walk back to her dorm room.

_Maybe it'll wash my sins away._

But even Sarah knew that it was only wishful thinking.

**A/N:** Review. Tell me what you thought.


End file.
